Response to an ITT will be correlated with spontaneous GH secretion and GH responses to iv GHRP and GHRH in GH deficient men. GHRP offers a new dimension in testing the hypothalamic/pituitary axis and may help determine which GH deficient children would benefit from GHRP and GHRH treatment.